Vos OS sont arrivés ! 1
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Yato x Reader ! que dire de plus ;) ( histoire de Historia ) ( OS n 1 pour connaître les autres allez sur notre profil ;) ) !


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c466ac710f1ca473c135a0b21f047de"emCommande de a href=" user/Piloulou27"Piloulou27/a/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="26befcbb3864c00133725587b6b41a1e"strong-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54368caf765c8049f29c4e75265303b9" - Est-ce que ça va ?/p  
p data-p-id="783fc192de0e23e9bb450f240f740731"Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il a prononcé./p  
p data-p-id="3f844f55d8b6df931db7107770dbd69f"- Tu peux te lever ?/p  
p data-p-id="6f2ffecde28c85540a1f5db1675e98cf"Tu as accepté sa main et tu t'es levé./p  
p data-p-id="1e1871e71789246e5758cee35d34f1a1"- Comment tu t'appelles ?/p  
p data-p-id="852bd8329c47ff683c6d786a61f71011"Tu lui as dit ton nom. Il t'a souri./p  
p data-p-id="5407aae75784478223891c7420283402"- C'est un joli nom, dis-moi ! Je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien./p  
p data-p-id="9d0c5a7252928cd5d4542e8d32bc2947"Tu as souri à ton tour./p  
p data-p-id="56c45ab9ce69337139a602f77a540882"- Moi, je m'appelle Yato./p  
p data-p-id="a5e26db2cd3f58604c6904266038af80"Yato, un dieu quasi inconnu. Et toi, un pauvre shinki attaqué par plus fort./p  
p data-p-id="bdbef1be4304b5ae223e36207e106cec"L'arme de Yato redevint un humain, un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux jaunes. Mais c'étaient les yeux bleus étincelants du dieu qui t'attiraient./p  
p data-p-id="b84d635bea2a3b26596aa7659be340dd"- Yato ! A crié une voix./p  
p data-p-id="5947f6f0ee51ff187736284abd2ab24c"Une fille s'est approchée. Cheveux marrons et yeux roses, tu vis dans son regard qu'elle était amoureuse du dieu./p  
p data-p-id="c0e0a0a45b05e510f5401c5b12a17262"- Oui, Hiyori-chan ?/p  
p data-p-id="0cb4509cb041da30964670f6ed9c928f"Hiyori. Le nom de cette fille que Yato semblait aimer. Ce nom, que tu adorais jusqu'à maintenant./p  
p data-p-id="776698e8a0fec369dd8d3e193b390556"Ce nom qui faisait une barrière devant toi./p  
p data-p-id="0bcaa5b408940060b69f95ad85bd987a"- Bon, on y va. A bientôt ! Lança Yato./p  
p data-p-id="793506017b6ae3376dac87032bf54bda"Il allait partir. Tu crias alors :/p  
p data-p-id="5424752307272c850303dee62eda4321"- Attendez ! Je... je voudrais rester avec vous.../p  
p data-p-id="68ee43bde34c3551901299bdf425f5fd"Les trois personnes n'avaient pas bougé face à ta proposition./p  
p data-p-id="574721e690263cdc8449f7ec39fddc4d"- Je... je peux être votre shinki... as-tu ajouté./p  
p data-p-id="1b0ca9e9535e601194c1c4edfb2d9557"Ils se sont regardés, et le dieu a accepté, un grand sourire aux lèvres./p  
p data-p-id="ab1c96fecfedb62f1f1dc4d2dd869645"Et puis, aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que vous vous connaissez./p  
p data-p-id="44c90c6481626828251f8700685786fc"- Un souci ?/p  
p data-p-id="5fb24dce8162348a0dd77c67317ff0c3"Vous êtes seuls, dans la sorte de chambre pour Yukine, le shinki de Yato, chez Kofuku et son shinki, après une "mission" ; un ayakashi à éliminer./p  
p data-p-id="51b8730f6f62b89eac6d6823a94b275c"Tu as à présent la marque comme Yukine, mais de l'autre côté. Tu es un peu comme le shinki de Bishamonten, la déesse "ennemie" de Yato, appelé Kazuma./p  
p data-p-id="48b4acb4df9c3dbad9228a235cb04db8"Mais tu es une gourmette./p  
p data-p-id="e744cc283713fdf1371791d8ee9ea124"- Oui... est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?/p  
p data-p-id="5dc809c1477907f386eea5797e426b42"Yato s'assoit à côté de toi, devant la fenêtre./p  
p data-p-id="ea70c5e255aa47f035dacfd0e9ff02ca"- Eh bien je sortais avec Kofuku, avant de tomber amoureux de Hiyori./p  
p data-p-id="243d42a0c167f39b27866b8c9c7247d1"Hiyori. Cette fille que tu détestes au plus profond de toi./p  
p data-p-id="4b215d91928d21e3c399896cda2f915d"- Mais maintenant, je n'aime ni l'une ni l'autre. Pourquoi ?/p  
p data-p-id="6f28ea54416dc4a01f843fcaa553e009"- Pour rien.../p  
p data-p-id="37a7392796bbce6a8def5c43b1e64479"Tu baisses ta tête pour regarder le sol. Une main attrape la tienne. Tu rougis à ce geste réalisé par Yato./p  
p data-p-id="af5158973dafaa11306e74b5d321e73a"- Serais-tu dans le même cas que moi ?/p  
p data-p-id="c5f21cf7843a610adb684c28526f4823"Tu rougis encore plus et n'oses pas le regarder. Il te demande de le regarder. Tu lui obéis et le regarde t'embrasser doucement./p  
p data-p-id="df4a7d43187847176e4a9797a08596fd"- C'est toi que j'aime./p  
p data-p-id="82b18391446081e230e97d29b97ab9b5"Tu souris et lui rends son baiser en l'enlaçant./p  
p data-p-id="e9ef0b75d2d9af6b4583cb4de221db14"Adieu Hiyori, aux oubliettes. La seule personne qui habite le coeur de Yato, c'est toi et seulement toi./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ba9611aae66b53008fd1534c9f37e2e"strong- END -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="82dce4846f67b984c0fb9d2d9faaee3b"-/p  
p data-p-id="b971f64b1b05af17491423e8b1e24f00"emstrong424 mots/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="aa655a5bba288341841329ff9dc477be"strongem18/07/2018/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bec7c3840d2e42a42464932e0968dd4d"strongem#Historia/em/strong/p 


End file.
